Simplify the following expression: ${1-(-7y-5)}$
Solution: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 1 {-1(}\gray{-7y-5}{)} $ $ 1 + {7y+5} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 7y + {1 + 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 7y + {6}$ The simplified expression is $7y+6$